


Comfort Vore Headcanons

by darling_diary



Series: Shall We Vore [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, vore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_diary/pseuds/darling_diary
Summary: Darling gets sad a lot, luckily she has people who care about her and are glad to help her feel safe and happy.Vore, obviously, all safe and soft.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shall We Vore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667398
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Comfort Vore Headcanons

Lucifer

-As Diavolo’s right hand, it was his duty to see that the exchange program went smoothly, and that meant paying close attention to the physical and mental well being of Darling.  
-The first part is simple enough, occasionally having to stop a lesser demon or two from maiming her.  
-The second part is more... difficult.  
-He’s not exactly accustomed to the delicate nature of human mental illnesses; so for once, the morningstar is rather unsure how to proceed when he notices before she even approaches him that she’s been acting more tired and apathetic recently.  
-One day, after they’ve all arrived back to the House of Lamentation from school, he places a hand on her shoulder and tells her to follow him to his study before she can slip into her bedroom.  
-He’s straight to the point, telling her what he’s noticed.  
-She avoids looking directly at him, hands clasped behind her back, “I’ve been feeling a bit... stressed, that’s all.”  
-He stands up from his chair, walking over to her, cupping a hand under her chin and guiding her face up to look at him. “You know I’m not fond of being lied to, Darling. I was already aware before you were brought to the Devildom that you struggle with certain issues, and if that’s what this is then I need you to tell me.  
-Darling fought the tears that instinctively gathered in her eyes, she’d tried so hard to hide this around the brothers but of course nothing could escape Lucifer’s eyes.  
-He’s taken back by her tears, and it’s almost on auto pilot that after a stunned pause, his other hand goes to her.  
-“I’m sorry, this happens sometimes. I- I’m not really sure how to talk about it, sorry.”  
-“Then what would help you right now?”  
-She chews on her cheek for a minute, part of her is embarrassed to ask him for this, the rest of her is too tired to care.  
-“...Would you let me rest for a little bit, like inside you? I won’t be a bother, I promise, but it’s so cozy and I feel safe there, and you can go about whatever business you need to. I’m sorry, I know it’s-”  
-He pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. “Say no more, Darling.”  
-He shrinks her to an easy to swallow size and gently places her on his tongue, rolling her around for a moment before swallowing without much fuss.  
-He takes a seat back at his desk as she squirms sluggishly to find the most comfortable position.  
-One hand picks up his pen to begin his work, but the other rests protectively over his stomach.  
-“You can talk about what bothers you if you wish, or you may sit quietly for however long you need. Your health is vital to the success of the exchange program... and, it’s important to me as well.”  
-She hugged his stomach a little tighter. “Thank you, Lucifer. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. You really make me feel safe, you know.”  
-“… not many people have told me that in a very long time, Darling. I think I should be the one thanking you, for giving me this chance to feel like I’m protecting someone again. It’s almost…” Angelic.

Mammon

-Once again, Mammon appears to have forgotten how to knock on a door.  
-He casually swings open Darling’s door and nudges it closed behind himself, not pausing as he strides over to Darling, who looks to be sleeping from the way she’s curled up in her blankets facing away from him.  
-He huffs and claps his hands loudly over her head. “Come on, human! This is no time to be napping! I’ve got a great idea and you’re going to help me with it.”  
-“Mammon, stop, please.” She says quietly, pulling her blanket tighter to hide herself.  
-He’s surprised, so she’s already awake? “Oi, what’s with you? Take that thing off, you think you can ignore the great Mammon?” He tugs at the blanket, and though she tries to stop him, there’s a distinct lack of her usual fight as he easily yanks the fabric back to reveal her slightly red and tear stained face.  
-He blinks. “Are you crying?” Excellent deduction skills there, Mammon.  
-She stubbornly looks away from him. “So what?”  
-“So what? So why the heck are you crying? Are you hurt?” He begins to prod at her, trying to find any injuries. She hits at his hands, pushing herself up to a sitting position.  
-“No, I’m not hurt. Look, Mammon, I’m sorry, but could you leave me alone, please? I’m not... I’m not up for anything crazy right now.”  
-“Hmph.” He plops onto the bed across from her. “No way.”  
-“Excuse me?”  
-“I said, no way. You have to be crying for some reason, and I’m not leaving until you tell me why. Or do you think you can’t trust your first man?”  
-She runs a hand through her messy hair. “That’s not... There really isn’t exactly a reason. I... feel like I’m not good enough, I guess. Not for this program, not for any of you, not for anything. I’m certain that i’m already disappointing everyone, and I’m only going to continue to do so.” She’s hesitant, but she knows for a fact by now that she can trust Mammon , especially with this kind of feeling.  
-Mammon’s heart is currently breaking, he knows exactly what she’s feeling, every day made to feel like he’s a good for nothing, scummy excuse of a demon.  
-He scoots forward and pulls her close to him, trying to mimic what she’s done for him before when she caught him those times when his brothers insults stuck too well.  
-“I think you’re plenty, good enough, y’know. You’re doin’ your best, and we can all see that. There isn’t much all of us brothers can agree on, but we all know how special you are.”  
-Darling clung to his jacket while he talked, taking comfort in his presence. It’s quiet for a bit while they sit like that and he pets her hair.  
-“Hey, Mammon?”  
-“Hm?”  
-“Is it okay, if you let me curl up inside you for a bit?”  
-He blushes, but still he smiles as he withdrew back enough to whisper the necessary spells.  
-Even if he is a fuck up, if there’s one thing he knows he can do right, it’s protect his human.  
-He cradles her now tiny frame to his chest. “Like that’s even a question. You came to the right guy, there’s nothing that could hurt you when you’re with someone as great as me, even your own thoughts wouldn’t dare!” His cocky attitude is enough to get her to giggle, making his smile widen in triumph; then he raises her to his mouth and swallows her slowly.  
-Once she’s all gathered in his stomach, he lays on his side, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around his middle to squeeze it tight. He starts up a purr too, to try and make all her fears melt away.

Leviathan

\- He’d invited her to his room to binge watch an anime he was introducing her to.  
-He’d scolded her for showing up late, rushing her through the doorway and over to the chairs he had set up, not stopping to really take a good look at her or listen to why she was late.  
-He hit play before he even finished settling into the seat next to hers, excitement filling him. It’d been a while since he’d watched this particular anime and he couldn’t wait to show her.  
-Except...  
-“Oh! This part is so good! You see how the protagonist-” He rambled on for a minute, explaining each aspect of the scene as it played out on screen, and in response to his enthusiasm, all he got was:  
-“Wow, that is really cool.”  
-He turned his head to look at her with a frown. He’s used to dismissive and uninterested comments from his brothers, but Darling was usually always up to talk about this kind of stuff.  
-Irritation sparked in him. “What’s the matter, huh? Did your normie self suddenly become too good for this kind of stuff?”  
-“What? No, Levi, I’m sorry, it’s nothing. Let’s keep watching, okay.”  
-He paused the show instead, folding his arms and swiveling to face her head on. “I’m not interested in watching anything with a normie who can’t even be bothered to pay attention. Seriously, what’s up with you today?”  
-He hadn’t noticed it before, but now that he was actually taking a look at her, even in the dim light of his bedroom he could see the dull look in her eyes.  
-“I guess I’m not in the mood today; I’m sorry, I know you were excited, but how about we take a rain check and I can come back later when I’m more focused.” She stood from her chair and started to turn away for the door.  
-Levi grabbed her wrist without really even thinking, almost in a flustered panic “Ah, w-wait!” He clears his throat, blushing and looking away before continuing. “I’m sorry, okay, that... that was rude. But, something is up, right? You can tell me, I’m your player 1, you know.”  
-Darling looks him in the eyes for a minute, then she sighs and sits heavily back down. “It’s... not something I really feel like talking about right now, but... can I rest in your stomach for a bit?”  
-That caught him completely off guard, and he turns tomato red. “Y-You want to-”  
-“Only for a bit, please? I’m... I’m so tired, and I really need to escape for a while.”  
-His blush remains, but he nods and shrinks her to an easier to swallow size, scooping her up and letting her crawl into his open mouth, feeling her slide into his stomach where she silently curls into a ball and lays still.  
-He’s pretty awkward about giving comfort, but he really does his best.  
-He lets out his tail and securely settles it over his belly, squeezing it enough to be a present weight against her.  
-He won’t try and force her to talk or anything.  
-It really makes him so happy though that she would actually be comfortable enough with someone like him to ask for this and it makes him feel good about himself for once. So, he hugs his stomach and turns back on the anime, but really it’s mostly background noise since he can’t focus on anything else but her.

Satan

-He was reading when she came to him.  
-It was well after dinner time that day, late into the evening and he suspected that many of the house’s occupants had gone to sleep by then. He knew he probably should as well, but he was far too engrossed.  
-So he was all the more surprised when he heard his D.D.D chime with an incoming text, and that when he glanced over at it, Darling’s picture smiled back at him.  
-She was asking if he was still awake, and when he replied yes, she asked if he minded her coming to do some late night reading with him. This wasn’t odd, they often had a habit of reading together; in fact earlier that evening after dinner he’d asked if she wanted to come join him but she said she had something to do, but there had been a strange look to her when she said that...  
-Regardless, he told her she was more than welcome to come to his room, he figured she was having trouble sleeping.  
-She arrived shortly after, and now he took one look at her and knew something was definitely up. She had her book cradled against herself, and the look on her face was tired, but not from lack of sleep. It was like she was trying to cover up the melancholy spread across her, but Satan, king of fake expressions, could see right through it.  
-And she could tell he saw, but she still smiled and hoped he wouldn’t ask.  
-No dice.  
-“What’s wrong?”  
-She sighed. “Rough night, is all. I hope I hadn’t bothered you with my text.”  
-Satan smiled gently at her. “You’re never a bother, Darling.” He scooted over on his couch and patted the spot next to him. “Do you want to talk about anything?”  
-She made her way over and slumped into the seat. “Honestly, not really. It’s a whole mess of bad feelings.”  
-He reached around to put an arm around her shoulder and lean her against his shoulder. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”  
-“No, it’s fine.” She looked to the side in thought. “Actually, um, if it’s not too much to ask…”  
-“What?”  
-“Can you read to me?”  
-He chuckled. “I’d be happy to, but given the way you’re rubbing your wrist and fidgeting, there’s something else to your request.”  
-She chewed on her lip.  
-“There’s no need to be nervous, you can ask me anything.”  
-“Can you read to me, while I’m in your stomach?”  
-His smile widened. “Well, I’d be more than happy to do that.”  
-He leaned down to press his lips to her forehead and recite the protection and shrinking spells.  
-He place his palm in front of her for her to crawl onto and then gently brought her up, pausing to look fondly at her and pet her with his pointer finger.  
-“My cute little mouse, it’s still such a wonder to me that you put this much trust in me. I hope I can reward that trust properly by taking care of you in this way.  
-And with that he brought her to his mouth and tilted his hand so she slid neatly in.  
-He gently prodded her about with his tongue, it was almost like a massage to Darling, for a good few minutes before tilting his head back and swallowing her.  
-He gave her a minute to shift about and find the most comfortable position to curl up in.  
-Once it seemed like she was satisfied, he picked up the book he’d been reading and found the spot he’d left off at, reading aloud and letting his smooth voice wash over her.

Asmodeus

-Asmodeus absolutely treasures self-care.  
-One must take care of them self if they want to look and feel their best!  
-So he’d noticed something about Darling fairly quickly.  
-She was decent at taking care of herself, no elaborate routine or anything like that.  
-Except, every now and then, it seemed she slipped a bit in that department.  
-Nothing too obvious and she was able to hide it alright, but Asmo definitely noticed.  
-And during this time, the ever present light bags under her eyes would grow darker, and she’d look more tired than usual.  
-Asmo wasn’t about to stand for this.  
-Any human in a contract with him must look their best! Otherwise what would that do to his rep!  
-But more than his reputation, he worried about her.  
-So, one night, he made his way to her bedroom and swiftly knocked on her door. “Oh, Darling~” He called.  
-It only took her a few moments to open the door, only mildly surprised to see him. “Asmo, what’s up?”  
-“You are, my dear.”  
-“I’m… huh?”  
-She let him in to her room and he promptly sat on the edge of her bed, with her following suit.  
-He grabbed her face under her chin with one hand and tilted it about, Darling too confused to really protest and used to his constant touches, anyway.  
-He clicked his tongue. “Look at you, here I so generously donated several beauty supplies to you, and yet you’re clearly not making use of them. The bags under your eyes have bags under them!”  
-She pulled back at that, frowning with a bit of a glare. “Did you come here to critique my appearance? Really, Asmo?”  
-He grabbed a strand of her hair and twirled it about his finger. “And your hair, it’s so soft when you wash it properly, but it’s too heavy right now.”  
-She moved her head so the hair slipped out of his grasp, now her frown was turning in to a scowl. “I wash my hair perfectly fine.”  
-“Normally, yes, but for the past couple days, you’ve been slacking on yourself, and I can’t allow that.”  
-He grabbed her face again, holding steady when she tried to pull back again. “How long has it been since you got a proper night’s rest, hm?” He moved his thumb across the dark circles under her eyes.  
-She couldn’t meet his eyes. “It’s been a couple days, maybe.”  
“Mhm.” He hummed. He trailed his fingers along her face. “You’ve been stressed out, haven’t you?” It wasn’t really a question.  
-Darling nodded her head yes. “A bit.”  
-His hand left her face and moved along to rest on her shoulder as the rest of him moved as well, positioning himself behind her and placing his other hand on her other shoulder as well.  
-“I can tell, I mean you should feel how tight your shoulders are! No, no, this certainly won’t do. You’re my adorable little doll, I hate seeing you like this. I think you need some help to relax and reset so that we can get you back on the self-care track. Tell me, is there anything your good friend Asmo can do for you?” He purred.  
-Darling fidgeted. “There is one thing I can think of that’s really relaxing. Do you think, um, that I could take a nap in, like, your stomach? It’s so soft and warm, and you’re really good at moving the walls about so that it’s like a massage.” She kept her eyes on her hands in her lap.  
-Asmo chuckled against her cheek. “You know, I’m so used to being asked for a different relaxation method, but part of me was really hoping you’d say that.” He gave her a peck on the check and leaned forward while tilting her face towards him to press his lips to her forehead and whisper the spells.  
-He held her in his palm so she lay flat on her back, fiddling with his D.D.D for a moment to find some relaxing spa music, and pressed his thumbs in to her back in a massage, causing her to practically melt in to his hand with a relieved sigh as he worked out every bit of tension from her muscles.  
-When he deemed it good enough, he tilted his head back and brought his hand up so she easily slid in to his open mouth.  
-He continued the massage there, using his tongue with the precision of an expert, the warmth making it especially heavenly for Darling.  
-And finally, he leaned back against her pillows and swallowed, his throat muscles gently sliding her in to his velvety stomach.  
-He felt her settle and hug the organ, and he contracted the walls around her so they pressed and pulsed softly against her.  
-He ran his pointer finger around where he could feel her in feather light circles.  
-He turned up the sound on his D.D.D and set it close to his middle so she could faintly hear it through him.  
-“Remember, cutie, we all want you to be happy and take care of yourself properly.”  
-And he sang softly to her, going along with the melody of the music playing, his voice smooth and sure wrapping around her gently like a soft blanket.

Beelzebub

-Beel was lounging back against his head board in his bedroom, he’d come back from his work out not long ago and could still feel the slight burn tingling throughout his entire body.  
-His twin was out somewhere, so it was only him at the moment.  
-He was actually debating going to find Darling and seeing what she was up to, when there was a light knock on the door; he knew it was her before she even opened it, his brothers either wouldn’t bother or would knock much harder.  
-“Come in.” He said.  
-It was clear something was up the minute she slipped in, she obviously looked tired, and there was a tension written across her features.  
-He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, alert.  
-His long strides brought him over to her in no time, and he gently gripped her forearms and leant down to look at her face. “What’s wrong?”  
-She chuckled dryly. “Am I that transparent?”  
-“A bit.” He nodded, kneeling down so he was closer to eye level with her. Instead of asking again, he looked in to her eyes imploringly.  
-It was clear that simply seeing her upset made him sad too.  
-Darling sighed and cast her gaze to the side, unable to meet his puppy dog eyes.  
-“It’s one of those days, is all. I’ve been sitting by myself in my room all day, the same as I’ve always done when I feel upset for no reason, wallowing and crying alone. And… it… I, um…” She was suddenly embarrassed. “For the first time, I had the thought that I wanted to not be alone like that. That I had, like, someone I actually wanted to comfort me, y’know.”  
-Beel blinked. “Me?”  
-She nodded. “Yeah.” Her hands found their way to the hem of her cardigan and fiddled with it nervously. “Sorry if I’m bothering you, but I was actually hoping to ask you for a favor.”  
-He smiled and ran his large hands up and down the length of her arms soothingly. “You’re not a bother to me, Darling, never. What’s the favor?”  
-She took a breath. “Could you eat me? For a little bit, please? I want to be close to you, and it’s really warm and soft and nice.”  
-His smile widened, and he nodded. “’Course, I’d be glad to.” He leaned forward to put the protective spell on her.  
-He stood back up to his full height and took her hands in his own, guiding them up to his mouth.  
-It never took Beel long to eat, so it was practically no sooner than he did that that Darling found herself curled up safely in his gut.  
-It really was ironic how heavenly the inside of a demon could feel.  
-Beel gazed at his middle softly, kneading his fingers into it.  
-It never failed to make him feel good when he was able to keep safe the people he loved, and holding Darling like this created a special type of warmth in him.

Belphegor

-Belphie yawned, making his way through the halls of the House of Lamentation.  
-It was pretty late, but not terribly; it was a safe bet for Darling to still be awake at this time.  
-So he knocked on her door, and his suspicion was confirmed when he heard movement through it.  
-But what did surprise him was that instead of opening the door right away like normal, she talked from behind it. “Hello?”  
-He couldn’t tell if her voice really sounded weird or if it was only because of the door. “It’s me, Darling, can I come in?”  
-Silence.  
-“Darling?” He questioned.  
-“U-Uh, I’m a bit busy right now, could you come back later?”  
-“You’re busy? At this hour?” Something was definitely off.  
-He tried the door handle, and it was unlocked; however as soon as he tried to open it, Darling quickly grabbed it and pushed back.  
-“Really, I need to be alone right now is all. Everything’s fine! Like I said I’m… busy.”  
-“Busy, sure.” Darling could try and keep the door closed, but she wasn’t nearly as physically strong as a demon. Belphie gave a more forceful push on the door and it swung open, Darling scrambling back to avoid getting hit by it.  
-Even though she turned her face away the second he stepped in to avoid looking him in the eyes, he still saw it.  
-Tears, drying on her cheeks and still damp around her red eyes.  
-He stared at her, his hand still gripping the door knob.  
-She gave an entirely unconvincing laugh. “Okay, okay, you caught me. I was watching some videos on my D.D.D and came across a really sad one. I knew you’d think it was silly so that’s why I hadn’t opened the door.  
-“Yeah?” He stepped forward, closing the door and crossing his arms while he leaned against it. “What was it about?”  
-“Homeless kittens.”  
-“That does sound sad; you should show it to me.”  
-“Oh, sorry, I already exited out of it and I forget what the actual title was-“  
-“You’re pretty good at coming up with lies on the spot, huh.”  
-She deflated, shoulders slumping.  
-“Want to tell me what the real reason is?” He asked.  
-She startled fiddling with her hands. “It really is dumb.”  
-“Nothing that can make you cry is dumb; now out with it.”  
-“It’s dumb because there really is no reason. Nothing, like, happened, all it was is I was sitting on my bed and started feeling sad, and anxious, and all these thoughts kept coming at me and,” She sighed. “and I couldn’t help but start crying.”  
-Belphie hummed, listening to what she said. She started getting even more anxious as the silence started to stretch after she finished. “Look, I-“  
-His arms draped over her shoulders, and he hugged her against himself. “It’s okay.” He said.  
-It took a couple seconds, but she returned his hug, and he could feel the few fresh tears that squeezed out of her.  
-His cheek rested on the top of her head. “Do you want to talk about it at all?”  
-She shook her head, pulling back some. “No, not really, not right now, sorry. Honestly, all I want to do is be able to relax for even a little bit, but when I get in these moods I never seem able to.” She looked dejected, but then he could see an idea spring up behind her eyes.  
-“What?” He asked.  
-“It’s nothing, it’s dumb.”  
-“You should really learn to stop saying that about yourself.” He stepped back, hands planted on her shoulders, and leaned down to look at her. “What is it?”  
-Her eyes kept flicking from his to somewhere off to the side. “Well, would you mind, like, helping me relax?”  
-“How?”  
-She paused. “By eating me?”  
-“You… actually want me to…?”  
-“You can say no, but it is really comfy and I always feel nice when you guys do that, so I thought maybe it would help me now too. What do you think?”  
-“Mm, yeah, I’m fine with that.” He smiled. More than fine with the idea, honesty.  
-After putting the spells on her, he picked her up and walked over to her bed.  
-“Thank you, Belphie.” She said.  
-“Trust me, it’s my pleasure, really.” He ruffled her hair with a few fingers.  
-His lips closed around her shoulders, and he tilted his head back to swallow her, letting her small body slide deep into him.  
-He yawned once he felt her curl up inside him, rubbing a hand against his slightly protruding stomach. Having such a pleasantly full stomach always made him so tired.  
-He sank back against Darling’s mattress; surely she wouldn’t mind if he crashed here tonight.  
-They talked a little bit longer, before Darling relaxed enough to fall asleep. Even still, he kept rubbing circles into her, his motions only slowing when he too fell asleep, curled protectively around his stomach.

Simeon

-He’d texted Darling not long ago, asking if she was free and if she’d like to pay him a visit at Purgatory Hal.  
-Not only was it his duty as an angel to look out for humans, but he was also fond of Darling herself, and he wanted to talk about something he’d been noticing for a while now.  
-He’d told her to not worry about knocking and to come right in when she got there, so soon she was interrupting his thoughts by poking her head through the door. “Knock knock.” She said, smiling.  
-“Darling, nice to see you.” He smiled radiantly at her, waving a hand to call her forward.  
-She closed the door behind her and crossed to the desk he was sitting at, leaning her hip against it. “So, is something up? What’d you call me over for?”  
-“Am I not allowed to simply wish to see you?”  
-“Ah, well, I guess, but sounded like there was more than that.”  
-He chuckled. “Sharp. Yes, there is something I wanted to talk about; how are you feeling?”  
-“How am I feeling?”  
-“Yes; you see, you already know I’ve been paying attention to you, it’s only natural given what you are and where we are, and I want to make sure you’re faring well. The thing is, I can tell that you’ve got a lot of trouble and worry blanketing your soul. Is everything alright with your school work? With those brothers? Is there anything you wish to talk about?”  
-She seemed stunned. “I, uh, everything going alright; I’m getting good grades and the brothers are really nice to me, a lot of people are nice to me now that they’ve gotten used to having a human around. Things… things are great.”  
-“But there is something weighing on you even still. Here.” He took her hand and guided her over to a couch that sat in the corner, sitting with bother her hands held in both of his. “Talk to me, I promise to do my best to guide you.”  
-“It’s really not anything to concern yourself about.” His eyes continued to watch her, and she sighed, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “I’ve always had a few mental health problems, even before coming here, so feeling like this isn’t new to me. But lately, I’ve been really feeling the pressure of my position. I feel like so many people are watching me, needing me to perform exceptionally, and that any mistake on my part would be a great disappointment. It’s like I’m drowning in everything, and I’ve been trying so hard no to show it to anyone, especially the brothers, because either it would worry them or make them disappointed that I can’t handle this better, and I’m not sure which is worse.”  
-He rubbed his thumbs along her knuckles. “People have their own expectations, certainly, but it is not up to you to live up to those at the cost of yourself. And as for hiding this, I promise you that you have many people in your corner who support you and want you to be able to trust them, because once you do then they can help you. You are much loved, Darling.”  
-He only let go of one of her hands to use his thumb to wipe at the tear rolling out of her eye.  
-“Thank you, Simeon, I appreciate that.”  
-“Of course, dear. Now, I’d say it’d do you some good to find something that relaxes you; perhaps I could even help you. Tell me, what makes you feel safe?”  
-She bit her lip, shifting in her seat. “I do have one idea, but I’m not sure you’d be willing to.”  
-“You won’t know for sure unless you ask.”  
-“True. Do you remember how a little bit ago, how you ate me?”  
-“Ah, yes, how could I forget.” He smiled.  
-She blushed. “Right. I was really surprised at how different it felt from when the demons do it, your stomach feels like being wrapped in sunshine itself.  
-Simeon laughed. “Thank you for the compliment. So, you’d like me to do that again, then?”  
-She nodded. “Only if it wouldn’t bother you; I’d hate for you to feel obligated because you feel like you have to help me.”  
-“It’s not bothersome at all; I quite enjoyed the experience, and I was hoping to get the chance again. Come closer.”  
-He used magic to shrink her, the protection spell unnecessary as an angel’s body physically couldn’t harm her.  
-“You can stay as long as you’d like, Darling. I hope this can help to ease your worries and make you feel better.”  
-He set her gently atop his tongue and closed his mouth, swallowing.  
-He rubbed his palm against the small bump he could see through his clothes and started humming a song from the celestial realm to her, letting it add to the naturally soothing symphony of his body.


End file.
